


I'll Keep You Warm

by All-We-Must-Be (A_Study_In_Magic)



Series: Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff Event Ficlet Collection [11]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Day 11, Drama & Romance, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, series 2 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Magic/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Hecate and Ada keep each other warm from the bitter cold.





	I'll Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of the Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff event.
> 
> Prompt: Huddling for warmth.

 

* * *

Ada felt herself shiver as the room seemed to grow colder with each second that passed. The ice that grew around the potion’s classroom, was still spreading at an alarming rate. They had no means of escape. Their only exit was now locked from the outside, and with their magic failing them they had no way to open it. She had watched as Hecate had tried to transfer herself from the room with no success. When she had seen, the ice beginning to form, Ada could only watch as she frantically tried to pull open the door that had now entombed them.  
  
She looked around the classroom trying to see if there was another way out, but deep down she knew it was futile. They were trapped and would soon meet the same fate as Felicity. Ada couldn’t bear the thought of Hecate encased in an icy tomb, so cold and alone. The thought caused her heart to ache of ever having to witness seeing the woman she loved in such a state. Perhaps Agatha had been right, she was weak. She couldn’t even protect the school, the girls or Hecate. She had failed them all.  Lost in her thoughts, she wasn’t aware of the familiar presence that was now sitting down next to her on the stone steps until she felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulders and pulled her close.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Hecate. I never meant for this to happen.” Ada whispered taking comfort in Hecate’s warm embrace.  She couldn’t remember ever feeling so cold.  
  
“It’s not your fault, Ada. We’ll find a way to reverse it. I promise.”  
  
“Don’t make promises you won’t be able to keep. All our magic is broken, Hecate and I’ve never felt so empty.”  
  
Hecate’s heart broke at hearing the defeated tone in Ada’s voice knowing nothing she could say would make their current situation any better. She too felt empty without her magic, it was as if a part of her soul was missing. While she had never been one for miracles, Hecate hoped Mildred and her friends could find a way to re-ignite the founding stone, the school, and their lives depended upon it.  
  
“Whatever happens I want you to always know that I love you.”  
  
Hecate felt a lump at the back of her throat as she tried to keep her emotions under control. “I love you too, Ada.” She whispered feeling her voice break wondering if she would ever get to say those words to her again.  
  
As she felt another shiver pass through Ada, she focused on her remaining magic, casting a warming charm. It was weak, and she would no doubt pay for it later, but if it gave Ada more time, it didn’t matter. Hecate would give up her own life if it meant no harm came to the woman in her arms.  
  
Trying not to dwell on the thin thread of hope that would soon snap, Hecate and Ada simply held each other close in a tight embrace sharing their warmth as they both waited for the inevitable.  
  
It was then she saw it. A faint glow that seemed to be coming from one of the potion bottles. Hecate wondered if she was seeing things. All magic was broken, yet It seemed there was still a small spark that refused to be extinguished.  
  
“Ada, I may have found a way to get us out of here.”  
  
“What?” Ada said looking up at Hecate wondering if she had heard wrong. “How?”  
  
“Wait here,” Hecate whispered standing up, and walked over to the cabinet where the potion bottle was situated on the shelf. As soon as she picked up the bottle, she could feel the magic pulse waiting to be released. The amount of magic was small and would only be enough to get one of them out unless… she turned towards the door to the potion’s lab and walked over to it ignoring Ada’s questions of what she was doing. She just hoped her idea worked.  
  
Standing in front of the door, Hecate uncorked the bottle and closed her eyes as she whispered the spell under her breath pouring every last piece of magic she had left to complete her task.  
  
_In this time and in this hour,_  
_I call upon all ancient power._  
_I offer my magic to be the key,_  
_Door unlock and set us free._  
  
As soon as the last word of the spell was uttered, a small click echoed around the silent classroom, closely followed by the sound of squeaking hinges.  
  
“Hecate,” Ada said in wonder walking over to stand by her deputy.  
  
Hecate opened her eyes, seeing the once locked door was now fully open. She turned to Ada with a smile, trying to hide her exhaustion at how much energy the spell seemed to have taken from her. All she wanted to do was sleep in Ada’s warm waiting arms, but they still had a job to do.  
  
“Come along, Ada. I believe we have a school to save.”  
  
The two witches hurried from the classroom and began the search for Mildred and her friends. With luck and new found hope on their side, they couldn’t help but feel that everything would turn out alright in the end.

 


End file.
